Hinata's dilemma
by Jfreaq
Summary: Hinata follows Naruto when he goes to the bikochuu breeding grounds in order to search for the "ultra pretty girl". Will Hinata reveal her secret, or will she go without proper shelter while stealing ramen from Naruto for the 5 or six days he plans on searching?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the failed mission to find the bikochuu just a couple days ago, Naruto couldn't get the image of the "Ultra pretty girl" out of his head. He couldn't help but want to know who it was, and it didn't take him long to decide to take a trip back to the site of the mission, where he saw her in the first place. As soon as he didn't have any missions, he packed and left the village to go back to the waterfall and find that girl. Hinata, who was stalking him that day, realized where he was going and Quickly made up her mind to follow him. By the end of the day, Naruto had reached his destination (with Hinata following him close behind) and Naruto set up camp (more or less, considering Naruto's tent making skills) close to the waterfall. He then decided to take a dip in the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. (With his trunks ON, perverts) He sat there as the sun set, contemplating how he was going to accomplish finding this girl again.

Hinata, was watching from behind a tree. She decided to visit his campsite while he was at the waterfall, and while there, she fixed his tent. She rebuilt the tent faster and easier than Naruto ever could, and did it just fast enough to hide up a tree just as he returned, finding his tent fixed. Being the BAKA that Naruto is, he thought it was just the ultra pretty girl helping him out (which was somewhat true.) he put on the water he brought back with him and started up some instant ramen. The smell wafted up to Hinata, making her realize that she hadn't eaten recently, and that she was hungry.

She also realized that she didn't bring food, or for that matter, shelter, considering that she just followed Naruto when he left without bothering to pack, and that soldier pills weren't going to hold her over. She began to scold herself for being so stupid when Naruto left for more water so that he could make seconds. Hinata took this opportunity to grab a pack of instant ramen, then she left to a different part of the forest and making a fire when she found she had no pot to boil water in. She then became enlightened to the fact that she might be able to take a pack or two of ramen without Naruto's noticing (he brought enough for 5 or 6 days, which, for a normal person, was enough for a couple months) but she definitely couldn't steal a pot without his noticing.

It was at this point that she realized that she would have to reveal herself as the Ultra pretty girl, or she would probably starve. She could just reveal herself, but then she would have to answer to why she was here, also resulting in revealing her secret. The thought of telling Naruto her secret instantly turned her face bright crimson. She decided to just take her chances and steal a pot. When she got to Naruto's camp, he was surprisingly absent from the scene. (probably out to get water for thirds.) she saw his pack on the ground, and quickly got a pot out of it, zipped it up, and moved it back to its spot, making it seem unmoved. She jumped to the trees as Naruto returned, and then collected water from the falls before running back to her makeshift camp.

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

2

Naruto returned to his camp and put the water on to boil. After he had devoured 5 or 6 packs of ramen, it occurred to him that the ultra pretty girl might live elsewhere in the forest, and not be near the waterfall at all times. He packed the essentials for the search and set out. Although he was a little put out that he had to work harder to find the upg, he was also excited that he was being challenged even more. It excited him even MORE when he realized that he was taking part in what might possibly be the most awesome game of hide and seek EVER, considering the fact that he only vaguely had an idea of what the person hiding looked like. Naruto set out, and quickly began to see rising smoke. He then followed it, getting more anxious the closer he got. When he reached the clearing, the fire had been put out, and the inhabitant of the campground was nowhere to be seen. He did, however, quickly find his pot on the campground. This intrigued him, because he knew they wouldn't just leave a perfectly good pot and run away unless they would come back. Suspicious that he was being watched, he pretended to leave before returning as stealthily as possible when one is wearing an orange jumpsuit, and waited silently in the trees for who he expected to be the ultra pretty girl to come back. After waiting for hours, he decided that they weren't coming back, and he left for his original camp.

Hinata had just left from Naruto's camp after deciding that he wasn't coming back soon, and, lost in her thoughts, she was jumping through the trees back in the direction of her campground when she slammed directly into Naruto, who was lost in thought on the way back to his camp. They both tumbled to the ground, only realizing what they smacked into a good thirty seconds after they hit the ground.

H-H-H-HINATAAAA! Naruto yelled in surprise, with a completely bewildered look on his face.

H-hello N-Naruto-kun. Naruto tried to figure out why she was here, with the occasional When did you- ... How did you-... Then the continuation of his thoughts until he finally figured out that he had no idea. He tried to think about the past events of the week, but his mind came up blank.

Hey Hinata , where are we? Naruto asked. Hinata was about to answer when she realized she didn't know. I-I don't know... Hinata said slowly. What! Naruto exclaimed. Then neither of us know how to get back to Konoha! I t-think that w-when we bashed into each other and fell to the forest floor, that I-it gave us a-amnesia. What!? Amnesia?! yelled Naruto.

Cliffhanger! :3


End file.
